The war of the century V: Sprouting our wings (Video)
The war of the century '''V: Sprouting our wings '''is the final episode in a mini series created by author, designer, and filmographer Marcie McKinney. It corresponds with Marcie's vlogging series (LPS-YouTube). The Blurb The hunter gang is yet again trying to strike against the young heroes Marcie and Gabriel. (*silently* They’re probably going to fail… Uh! Wait.) Who knows the outcome of this horrible event. It’s a war... The war of the century… There is a moment the narrator says the hunter gang is "probably going to fail". This indicates that Marcie may be the speaker. Detailed plot summary SPOILERS AHEAD "Gang 1" and "Gang 2" are out of their confinement. As they are plotting to destroy Marcie and Gabriel, they are busy playing "Extreme Battleship", Where if you lose, you get a cartoon drawn on your face, and whoever has the most on their face loses. The Chief informs of the hunter gang approaching. He then tells the heroes they must train. Back at the gang's headquarters, the two are testing a weapon. "Gang 2" seems to have feelings for the other gang member. Soon the heroes are cleaning the marker off their face and thinking of how they are supposed to get stronger. Soon it cuts to a training montage. Afterwards, the Chief bids them goodbye and they go on their journey to find the hunter gang. Going west, they move along and Marcie gets a flare gun to find a device that will summon the hunter gang. They end up finding it and Marcie chants, activating it. The device lets out an ear-ringing noise. The hunter gang hears this and go to investigate. Marcie turns it off by playing piano. Eventually, the hunter gang arrives at their location, and engage in a battle. Marcie demands that the two reveal their identity. "Gang 2" refuses to reveal herself until Marcie and Gabriel realize their voices sound extremely familiar. Marcie chases down the female gang member and finally reveals her identity. Along with Gabriel, who reveals the male gang member's identity. They are recognized as Veronica and Daniels. Marcie and Gabriel try to make peace with the two, and they refuse. Veronica tricks Marcie into capture by pretending she was scared and wanted to be good. Gabriel is captured by Daniels and eventually volunteers to take Marcie's place. Before Marcie can beg for him to be released, he is stabbed and killed by Veronica, devastating Marcie. Daniels tries to say that he would kill him instead, but as he does, Veronica stabs Marcie and she eventually bleeds to death. Veronica and Daniels then plot what to do next- kill the Chief. They succeed and take over Gabemar, naming it Veriels in turn. They enslave and intoxicate many of Gabemar's citizens. Eventually, in heaven, Marcie and Gabriel grieve over the people that have fallen under the cruel leadership of the gang members. Yet they reunite with their dad and he reveals his brother is Gabriel's father and not him. Then he reveals the Chief as his brother and Gabriel finally knows of the secret. The Chief reveals that he adopted Marcie when her father had died. Finally, Marcie reunites with her true father, as does Gabriel. A month later, Veronica and Daniels are regretting killing the heroes. Eventually they decide to go to a funeral service for them at the Heroes' cemetery. Marcie and Gabriel visit and tell them they were meant to be partners in life and not in crime. Veronica confesses her love to Daniels, who accepts her feelings. 15 years later, Veronica and Daniels are married and have two kids, Marcie II and Gabriel II. The name of the country was changed to Verielmars, as decreed by Daniels. The gang members are no longer evil, and take pride in helping others. Veronica says that "Marcie II and Gabriel II will find their destiny… Just as Marcie and Gabriel did." TRIVIA * Marcie advises that you cover your ears at the point when the device releases a terrible sound. "I'm sorry. I should've warned everyone. I just wanted to simulate how awful the noise was to me and Gabriel." She claims. * The wizard father is a large Smurfs plush with one of Marcie's dad's shirt and is voiced by Marcie's dad. * The "80's training montage" song is by DamProg music and is featured in a video of the popular game Yandere simulator. * When Marcie played the piano, it was to "Tsubasa wo kudasai". The piano was by Only Wednesday music and also featured in Yandere simulator's promo concept. * The end credits music is "Larger than life" by Pinkzebra feat. Benji Jackson. * When Marcie performs her chant, part of it seems to sound like the one from Wicked. "Eleka nahmen, nahmen, a tum, a tum, eleka nahmen!" * The chant translates to: "Release, release, don’t hold back, there is nothing left for you here. I will finally let you be at peace. So, definitely, never hold back… And… Release!" * The episode is just about 26 and a half minutes, and the bloopers are 40 minutes long, making the episode the longest of them all.